Kidnap My Heart
by cherlyncherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have been the most adorable couple you ever seeen. But there this problem that is yet to be solve.READ TO FIND OUT MORE. Sorry , my summary suck pleas R&R :


Kidnap My Heart

Kidnap My Heart.

HELLOS PEOPLE :D This is my first and yet one-shot story (: I hope you will enjoy this one short short short shoooort story. Please R&R Thankyous (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song. But I wished I did):

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had been together for 3 years. They always got so well that they are known as the cutest, adorable, caring couples ever!

Today is a special day. Sasuke is going to give a little surprise to her cherry blossom.

_Flashback._

"SASUKE-TEME WENT ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE TO SAKURA-CHAN?! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN THE-"

"hn. Shut up dobe. "

"-CUTEST, ADORABLE CARING AND HAPPIEST COUPLE I EVER SEE-!"

"I SAID SHUT UP DOBE! CANT YOU SEE THAT I AM THINKING OF A WAY TO PROPOSE TO HER?! DO YOU REMEMBER THE REASON WHY I ASKED YOU TO COME OVER?!" Sasuke yelled in a frustrated voice, Naruto had been invited over to the Uchiha Mansion to think help Sasuke think of a solution to solve the problem: How to propose to Sakura.

Out of the blue, Naruto whispered something into Sasuke ear. "Dobe, that is the most stupidest but cleverest idea that you have ever gave." "Why, of course Sasuke-teme."

_End flashback._

Today is the day after Sakura's birthday. Sasuke had decided to asked her out for dinner as the day before she was celebrating with her parents. (a/n: Sakura is 19 years old while Sasuke is 19½ . / ) There was a spread of dishes! There were lobsters, shark fin, crab and almost everything that could cost up to 1000! ( Duh, it is a special occasion and he is going to propose to her. (: )

"Could we invite a diner up to the stage to sing a song? What about Uchiha-san?" said the manager on the so-called mini-stage. Sasuke went up while Sakura had a embarrassed look on her kawaii face. Sasuke, on the stage whispered something to the band members. The band member nod their head in union(is it spelled like that?) and had a wideee smile on their faces.

"I am dedicating this song to my one and only girl I love, Sakura."

Every one started clapping their hands.

_Hey girl, whats your name i think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me of to your own  
Weekends work the best i pick the place you do the rest _

_Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
but you made me believe _

_Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart_**.**

Upon hearing this, Sakura eyes have gotten teary. This was the song that was played when they met at a disco.

_Can you get me up more  
Fun that i can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be into keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on top of the ride  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
but you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart._

At this point of time, Sakura was practically crying her heart out.

_You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
but you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart._

_Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart..._

By now, Sakura eyes are red not really puffy. Then she heard Sasuke's voice on the microphone."Haruno Sakura, will you have the honor to be my wife? To be Mrs. Uchiha and to continue my clan? "

"Say yes say yes say yes!" everyone eyes were on Sakura. For she have the final decision.

"Sakura, will you be my wife?" This time round Sasuke was on his knees and right in front of her, producing a ring from his pocket.

"Yes, I will be your wife and Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura replied. Everyone cheered and Sasuke brought his lips to Sakura's which landed them into a long yet passionate kiss.

_3 years later…_

"DAR! Could you get me the milk bottle for Ryo? It's on the table!!" yelled Sakura. Her voice could be heard through out the whole mansion. "SURE MY CHERRY BLOSSOM." Sasuke replied and have the bottle in his hand and standing right in front of Sakura in a blink of an eye. "Isn't Ryo the cutest thing?" "Hey, don't forget about you husband Sakura." "Haha, Of course I won't/" giggled Sakura and gave him a peck on his cheek.

END! :D

* * *

I hope you like this story I wrote this in about 45 minutes. Well, I hope it is a great story! Pleases Review everyone. I may have another story coming up but it will be slightly longer I hope. Well, Arigatou for reading my story. Please review! THANKYOUS :D


End file.
